NaruSasu Drabbles
by Kirigakureh
Summary: Various NaruSasu drabbles requested by others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** The Fallen will take a while to be updated. My laptop hard drive was completely fried, erasing everything, and now I only have an hour a day on a computer. So in the mean time, I will post drabbles I have written instead. These are request only. Anything in this was requested, and you can of course request something to be done anytime! Thanks! -Kiri

* * *

NaruSasu-Once upon a time

"Will you read me a story?" A feverish Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke had come to get him for training several hours ago, but found a very sick Naruto instead of the usually happy-go-lucky Naruto he knew so well. Sakura had been too busy at the hospital to heal him, and had given Sasuke instructions on how to take care of his sick friend. All afternoon. Biting back a sigh, Sasuke looked at his ill friend.

"What kind of story?"

"A fairy tale!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Did he even know any fairy tales? He wracked his brain trying to find something, anything to give to Naruto. After a few moments, Sasuke nodded his head.

"Alright, I will tell you a story," he informed the other male, brushing a lock of blonde hair from his face. "Once upon a time, in a land far far away, lived… the golden prince," Sasuke decided.

"He was a handsome young man, with blonde hair, and whiskers on the side of his face that made him rather unique. He had a long time rival, the shadow prince. They competed against each other of everything, and neither would be satisfied until they beat the other.

"Little did either prince know, they were on the brink of war with the dark side. One day, the shadow prince was taken by a a snake man from the dark side!"

Naruto gave a small gasp at that.

"The golden prince was taken by surprise when he heard of this. He began to search, finding out a week later that they were on the brink of war. That did not stop the golden prince however. He searched day and night, until he found the shadow prince, and putting their differences aside, the two princes worked together to save their kingdoms and end the war."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "What happened to the princes?"

Sasuke blinked, he did not have much of an answer for this question. "Well, they never stopped being rivals, but that did not stop them from eventually falling in love." He mused.

Naruto sighed contently, as he drifted off.

Sasuke got up and prepared to leave the knuckle headed ninja. He turned off Naruto's bedroom light, locking up the apartment, Sasuke took off towards his own home after a long day.

* * *

Until next time! -Kiri


	2. Team 7 Trouble Makers

**A/N;** A friend asked me to do this for her c:

* * *

Kaa-san would be so mad at her! She had been told to stay away from the strange fox boy, but somehow he had managed to convince Sasuke, and now all three of them were playing on the swings together, but Sakura saw no harm in it.

Until… "Let's do something!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's not." Sasuke replied coolly.

He knew he would be in trouble for hanging out with the boy as well, but somehow he had been convinced to spend a few hours withthe boy.

"Is poor baby Sasuke afraid?" Naruto openly mocked, causing the other little boy's eye to twitch in dismay.

"Of course not!" Sasuke snapped, all too quickly.

"Great! Than let's do something." Sighing, Sasuke looked at the boy and girl in front of him.

"Like what?" Naruto had to think about this for a moment.

He had not been expecting the other male to agree. He knew the female would go along with it though, as long as Sasuke was for it. Suddenly it hit him. He knew exactly what they could do. Walking through the town, Naruto spotted his target easily enough. He knew exactly where to find the man. He had been studying the grey haired man for quite some time now out of boredom, but he noticed that every few months, the man would show up to their local book stand and buy one of those trashy novels. Naruto could tell from the way the man read his book, they he liked them very much, and each time he would place it in his pocket and disappear again until the next time.

"We are going to take that mans trashy book!" Naruto declared.

"Naruto! We cannot steal a book!" Sakura cried, appalled by the idea.

Sasuke seemed interested in the idea. It would make a dull day interesting, that was for sure.

"We are not stealing, we will give it back!"

"Fine." Sasuke gave Naruto his answer.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke gave her a look and she sighed in defeat. Looked like they were going to do this.

"Who steals it?" Sasuke asked.

They ended up playing a game of rock, paper, scissors. Sakura ended up being the distraction, while Sasuke took the book out of the mans pocket. He crept up behind the man while Sakura struck up a conversation with the grey haired Jounin. His eyes on the prize, Sasuke made the grab. His eyes widened though when the man suddenly turned into a block of wood.

"Did you really think I would not be able to sense you?" Kakashi said, making his voice deadly. Naruto was long gone by now, and all Sakura and Sasuke could do was gap at the fearsome Jounin, and take off running towards their respective homes. Kakashi let out a bark of laughter, the looks on the kids faces when they thought he was going to hurt them, it was priceless, and it made the grey haired Jounins day.


	3. Goodbye

**A/N;** PLEASE do not eat me for this. My best tumblr friend is a NaruSasu lover, and when given a prompt list, this is what she had asked for _ There are more fluffy ones after this, but I will be writing a few Angst one-shot/drabbles. This is one of them. Major character death ahead, do not read if you do not like. _

* * *

_Sasuke, _

_I thought things would change once you returned the village, you had everything, a girlfriend, friends, a life. Yet it was never enough for you. _

_I still saw the hate behind your eyes, the anger and the pain. _

_It hurts to know that all I have done over the years, was all for nothing. _

_It hurts to know that in the end, you left once more, and I know you will never be coming back. All I have ever done, for you, for everyone, was wasted. I am sad to say that this is my final goodbye to you. Wherever your life may take you, I hope someday you find peace. _

_- Naruto_

Choking back the tears, Naruto quickly summoned a messenger bird. He would make sure the note got to its destination. Sending the bird off, Naruto took a deep breath. With one last glance towards Konoha, he took the final step off of the cliff…

* * *

This one was also really short, which I apologize for as well. The next drabble/one-shot will be longer.


	4. Practice

"Say it, Teme!" Naruto demanded.

"No, Dobe." Came the reply from the fourteen year old Sasuke.

"But you have to!"

"The answer is still no, why can't you just accept that?" The Uchiha hissed in response.

"We are going to fail if you don't, Teme!"

"I do not care, I am not saying it and you cannot make me!"

"We need to practice though!"

"I do not care, I am not saying it and that is final."

The blondes let out a quick pout. He did not like the situation much more than the Uchiha, but that did not mean it did not have to be done. It was worth over 40% of their grade, and Naruto did not feel like failing. Again.

"We need to practice," Naruto tried again. "It needs to be perfect for that night, so we can both manage to pass!"

"This is such a stupid assignment for 40% of our entire grade." The Uchiha growled lowly.

The blonde nodded his head in agreement, "But if Kakashi-Sensei says we have to for the grade, than we have too." He pointed own, frowning at the situation.

"What do I get out of this practice?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Besides being well prepared for the night that may or may not be our deaths?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah."

Naruto thought for a moment. He needed some sort of edge over the other male to make him go through with this. Clearly a passing grade would not be enough for the situation, so he needed something else… "Let's look at it this way. If you do not go through with this practice, than no more kisses for you." He replied, giving the other male a look.

Onyx orbs narrowed, sending the blonde a glare. For almost five minutes, there was nothing but complete silence. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence by taking a deep breath and…

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your sweet hair," The Uchiha muttered.

Naruto shot the other male a winning grin, they were going to ace the assignment and opening night.

* * *

**Till next time! -Kiri**


End file.
